Symptoms
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: Jihoon menengok ke arah Soonyoung, tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu nyaris sedikit terlonjak melihat wajah Jihoon yang merah, semerah tulip merah yang baru mekar di musim semi. Setelah Soonyoung perhatikan pula, suhu tangan Jihoon jauh lebih tinggi dari suhu tangannya. "Kamu sakit?" / A Seventeen Fanfiction, high-school life!au, genderswitch. Soonhoon. Review?


Symptoms

A Soonyoung x Jihoon fanfiction by Blanc Étoile, All Rights Reserved.

Warning for _genderswitch, high-school life!au._

.

.

.

.

Jihoon merasakan makan malamnya mengganjal di dadanya.

Kelas terasa terlalu heboh dan ribut karena tidak hadirnya guru yang seharusnya mengajar dan ia tidak repot – repot meninggalkan tugas untuk mendiamkan murid – murid hiperaktif itu selama ia absen; sehingga satu kelas memiliki jam kosong nyaris sampai jam pulang, kecuali 2 jam terakhir untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Sekolah berakhir pukul 3 sore, dan bahkan sekarang jam belum menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Nyaris seluruh isi kelas sedang bermain game yang sedang tren, _werewolf_ – di mana sisanya, yang tidak bermain, hanya menonton dengan ekspresi geli. Jihoon adalah bagian dari kaum minoritas yang tidak ikut bermain. Bagaimana mau ikut main, mau mengangkat kepala saja rasanya seperti mengangkat gada milik Goliath. Ia mengerang pelan beberapa menit sekali, tarikan napasnya berat.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada badan mungil Jihoon, gadis itupun bahkan tidak tahu. Mungkin karena perubahan jadwal yang tiba – tiba; di mana biasanya, Jihoon akan tidur lebih dari 10 jam tiap harinya pada libur musim panas. Tahun ajaran baru membawa segudang tugas dan proyek; memaksa gadis 17 tahun itu menekan jam tidurnya hingga maksimal 4 jam sehari. Dan daya tahan tubuh Jihoon memang sering turun pada awal musim gugur.

Dan di sinilah Jihoon, berada di tengah jerit tawa geli teman – temannya dengan pusing dan mual luar biasa. Dengan Jihoon yang memang tidak menyukai keributan _in general_ , sepertinya keadaan tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Jihoon sadar, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pusingnya ini menjajahnya sepanjang hari. Jadi ia mengangkat kepala, mengabaikan segala keributan yang menambah beban peningnya, dan bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengenakan jaketnya. _Sepertinya dengan berada di Ruang Kesehatan akan membantu,_ pikirnya.

Bahkan hampir tak seorangpun melihatnya menyelinap keluar kelas. Dengan langkah tertatih – tatih karena halusinasi tentang massa kepalanya yang terasa 10 kali lebih berat dari biasanya, Jihoon berpegangan pada tembok dan berjalan keluar.

Koridor terlihat sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Bahkan pandangan Jihoon berbayang, nyaris tak bisa membedakan anak tangga satu dengan yang lain saat ia akan membawa dirinya turun.

 _I'm doomed._

.

Soonyoung selalu suka dengan keramaian.

Nalurinya selalu menginisiatifkan keceriaan setiap kali ia berada dalam keramaian yang familier. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan keadaan canggung dan diam yang menyiksa; dia selalu menjadi moodmaker di antara teman – temannya. Kesenangan orang lain adalah prioritas Kwon Soonyoung.

Saat sekarangpun, saat kelas sedang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan; dia dan sahabat sehidup sematinya Lee Seokmin, menginisiatifkan untuk bermain werewolf. Sontak mayoritas kelas setuju, sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih untuk menonton.

Soonyoung berdiri di pojok kelas sebagai narator, sedangkan teman – temannya yang lain menutup mata. Ia baru saja akan membaca skenario di mana kepala desa bangun; saat mata awasnya melihat seorang gadis berjalan tertatih – tatih keluar kelas dengan jaket agak kebesaran membungkus tubuhnya.

Soonyoung segera menyerahkan kertas skenario pada Hansol yang daritadi menontonnya menjadi narator di sampingnya. "Hansol, gantikan aku sebentar."

"Soonyoung, kau mau kemana–"

Sebelum Hansol bahkan selesai bertanya, Soonyoung telah menghilang keluar kelas.

Soonyoung mencari – cari di tengah koridor yang kosong, indra pendengarannya masih mendengar suara langkah kaki diseret dari arah kirinya. Soonyoung mengikuti apa yang didengarnya dan menemukan Lee Jihoon yang akan menuruni tangga dengan agak kepayahan.

Lee Jihoon mungkin sudah jatuh terguling menuruni tangga saat kesadarannya hilang timbul kala itu; kalau saja ia tidak cepat dipegangi oleh Soonyoung.

"Kamu hampir mewujudkan resiko untuk mendapat gegar otak ringan dengan jatuh dari sini, Jihoonie."

Dengan mata yang tidak bisa Soonyoung bedakan antara terbuka atau tidak, Jihoon menengok ke arah Soonyoung, tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu nyaris sedikit terlonjak melihat wajah Jihoon yang merah, semerah tulip merah yang baru mekar di musim semi. Setelah Soonyoung perhatikan pula, suhu tangan Jihoon jauh lebih tinggi dari suhu tangannya.

"Kamu sakit?"

Jihoon, dengan segala kegengsiannya yang masih tersisa, mencoba menjawab dengan ketus namun malah berakhir dengan ucapan lirih, "Menurutmu?"

"Oke, oke, maaf," Soonyoung tersenyum, berusaha meluluhkan ekspresi keras Jihoon, walau gadis itu sedang sakit. "Mau ke ruang kesehatan, kan?" Ia menarik Jihoon agak menjauh dari tangga, berbalik memunggunginya, lalu berjongkok. "Naiklah."

Jihoon menghela napas kecil. "Buat apa, Soonyoung? Aku bisa jalan, kok."

"Kamu memang bisa jalan, Ji, tapi untuk _berjalan dengan baik_ , aku rasa tidak. Kau mau menabrak – nabrak guru dan tembok di perjalananmu ke ruang kesehatan?" Soonyoung masih berjongkok, bersikeras agar si gadis naik ke punggungnya. "Ayo, Jihoon. Aku memaksa."

Dan Jihoon tahu, ia kalah. Mendengus sekali lagi, Jihoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya – benar – benar menjatuhkan tubuhnya– ke punggung Soonyoung dan otomatis melingkarkan tangannnya di leher Soonyoung. "Kumohon jangan ajak bicara aku banyak – banyak, Soonyoung. Diam saja, ya. Aku pusing."

"Iya, iya, Jihoonie." Dan Soonyoung mengangkat Jihoon seakan ia hanya menenteng tas sekolahnya yang ringan. Menuruni tangga menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai 1, Soonyoung tidak bisa membayangkan Jihoon dengan keadaan setengah sadar begitu menuruni setidaknya 60 buah anak tangga. Satu lagi alasan yang membuatnya tidak menyukai penempatan kelas mereka di lantai 3.

 _Jihoon kehilangan banyak berat_ , itulah yang Soonyoung pikirkan selama perjalanannya menggendong Jihoon. _Apa yang gadis ini lakukan sampai berat badannya turun drastis?_

Lalu Jihoon teringat betapa kerasnya Jihoon berjuang di semester baru ini. Ya, tahun ini mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir, begitu pula ujian masuk universitas. Dan Jihoon benar – benar mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal. Jihoon mungkin memang bukan murid terpandai yang Soonyoung temui, tapi gadis dalam gendongannya ini termasuk orang – orang paling rajin dan telaten yang Soonyoung tahu. Selain mempersiapkan ujian akhir, tugas dan proyek awal semester yang banyak, juga dengan jabatan Jihoon sebagai ketua paduan suara, Soonyoung bisa mengerti mengapa badan mungil Jihoon tidak kuat dan kesehatannya _drop_.

Dan salah satu faktor yang juga menjadi dugaan Soonyoung atas sebab _drop_ nya Jihoon adalah, kebiasaan si gadis melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang. Soonyoung adalah pemerhati lingkungannya; dan ia jarang sekali melihat Jihoon datang ke kantin saat siang hari, dan saat sahabatnya dari kelas sebelah Wonwoo, menawarkan bekalnya sambil menanyakan sudah atau belumnya Jihoon sarapan, mayoritas dijawab oleh gelengan.

Soonyoung meringis memikirkan semua itu. Ia peduli pada Jihoon, entah mengapa. Mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih, bukan pula teman masa kecil. Soonyoung bahkan baru mengenal Jihoon di tahun kedua sekolah mengenal atas, yang berarti ia baru mengenal Jihoon untuk setahun belakangan, dan ia sudah merasakan benang merah terpancang kuat mengikat benaknya dan Jihoon.

Kesenangan orang lain mungkin memang prioritasnya, namun kesenangan Lee Jihoon melampaui semua itu.

.

Jihoon menghela napas lega saat belakang kepalanya bertemu bantal empuk ruang kesehatan.

Sementara Soonyoung berkeliling mencari aspirin juga parasetamol, Jihoon menatapnya lemah dari kasur tempatnya berbaring. Soonyoung benar – benar tidak berkata apa – apa selama mengantarnya ke sini, dan kepatuhan itu membuat Jihoon merona. Soonyoung yang diam dan serius menampilkan sisi lainnya yang.. apa, ya? Tampan?

Mungkin Soonyoung memang bukan pangeran berparas rupawan seperti halnya pacar Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu. Namun jelas ketua klub _modern dance_ itu punya ke-atraktif-an sendiri yang Jihoon tidak bisa jelaskan. Jihoon ingat, pertama kalinya ia menyadari betapa atraktifnya Kwon Soonyoung, saat klub modern dance sedang naik stage di festival sekolah mereka tahun lalu. Di tengah kerumunan, masih mengenakan jubah kecil paduan suara yang berwarna merah royal sehabis tampil, Jihoon menatap bagaimana Soonyoung mengeksekusi tiap gerakan dengan lincah, dengan ekspresi setenang danau sekaligus senakal ular. Efeknya luar biasa; baik gadis – gadis sekolah mereka maupun sekolah lain yang mengunjungi festival, menjerit - jerit kecil dan merona, meninggalkan rasa penasaran akan identitas sang penari.

Dan Jihoon ingat bagaimana ia juga ikut merona kala itu.

Rona kemerahan di wajahnya membekas, bahkan saat Soonyoung selesai tampil dan membanggakan bagaimana kerennya ia pada Jihoon, lalu mentraktirnya es krim vanilla.

Dan Jihoon di sini sekarang; di ruang kesehatan dengan kondisi setengah sadar, memikirkan bagaimana indahnya tiap gerakan Soonyoung waktu itu. Ronanya kembali muncul dan Jihoon sedikit bersyukur bagaimana suhu tinggi tubuhnya ikut membuat merah wajah karena Soonyoung saru dengan rona demam.

Soonyoung kembali membawa bungkus tablet aspirin juga parasetamol di tangan kiri, dan segelas air putih hangat di tangan satunya. Ia meletakkan semuanya di meja sebelah ranjang ruang kesehatan dan membantu Jihoon duduk.

"Jihoonie sudah sarapan, belum?"

Gadis itu terdiam, lalu menggeleng. Soonyoung bahkan tidak kaget, namun ia masih geleng – geleng heran. "Makan dulu, ya? Kamu harus makan dulu baru minum obatnya, sedikit saja juga gak apa – apa. Oke? Kamu mau aku belikan apa?"

Jihoon tiba – tiba ingin memendam wajahnya di bantal, nyaris tidak bisa menahan wajah datarnya lebih lama lagi. _Orang ini..._ "Bubur saja, deh.."

Dan Soonyoung tersenyum, bangkit, lalu mengacak surai hitam sebahu Jihoon sebelum keluar untuk membeli bubur. _Jihoon jadi lebih penurut saat sakit._

Saat dimana Soonyoung kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangan, Jihoon sudah nyaris tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, lalu dengan setengah hati berusaha membangunkan lagi Jihoon, agak tidak tega melihat ekspresi lelah Jihoon. Gadis itu bangun perlahan, menatap lemah Soonyoung dan mangkuk bubur itu bergantian. Soonyoung menyendok sesuap bubur, dan menyorongkannya ke arah Jihoon. "Aaa?"

Jihoon melahap buburnya ogah – ogahan, untuk menelan sesuapnya saja membutuhkan lebih dari 3 menit. Jihoon menghela napas, "Lemas, Soon."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dalam dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Jihoon artikan. "Lalu Jihoonie maunya gimana? Mau yang kayak di drama – drama, hm?"

Jihoon mengedipkan mata, mencoba mencerna maksud Soonyoung. "..hah?"

Soonyoung tersenyum miring, menyendok sesuap bubur dan berkata, "Padahal ini enak loh, Ji." Dan menyuapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Jihoon baru akan protes saat Soonyoung perlahan menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Jihoon tidak ingat kenapa ia tidak bereaksi saat Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan dan membuka mulutnya, dan mendorong bubur dari mulutnya ke mulut Jihoon dengan lidahnya. Jihoon tidak ingat kenapa ia tidak bereaksi saat Soonyoung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyesap bibirnya sebelum melepasnya, dan tersenyum.

Tidak, Jihoon tidak ingat apa – apa.

Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya, dan Jihoon tidak mau tangan Soonyoung meninggalkan kepalanya. "Telan, Ji."

Dan seakan terprogram, Jihoon menelan buburnya seperti yang diperintahkan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, "Sepertinya cara begini lebih cepat, ya?"

Wajah Jihoon bahkan lebih merah dari tulip merah yang baru mekar. Tergagap, Jihoon bahkan tidak bisa menatap wajah Soonyoung. "K-kenapa..?"

Mendekat ke wajahnya, Soonyoung berbicara lirih, "Akupun tidak tahu, Ji."

Jihoon tidak menduga jawaban itu. _Lalu apa maksudnya.. yang tadi?_ "Lalu.. a-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan..?"

Soonyoung berdeham, tiba – tiba saja tenggorokannya serak. "A-aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya.. senang. Aku senang ada di dekat Jihoon. Melihat Jihoon berbicara jutek, apalagi tertawa. Kamu tahu tidak, Ji? Kamu itu paling lucu saat kamu sedang tertawa."

Jihoon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau merespon apa. Jadi ia hanya bungkam.

"Aku senang lihat Jihoon ngambek. Cara Jihoon menangis adalah cara menangis paling imut yang pernah aku lihat," Soonyoung memancang pandangannya pada Jihoon hingga gadis itu tak dapat memaligkan pandangan. "Tapi tidak saat Jihoon sakit. Aku sedih melihatmu lemas begini. Tolong, Ji, jagalah dirimu. Tubuhmu tidak bisa menanggung terlalu banyak beban."

Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Soonyoung

"Apakah menurutmu ini.. gejala cinta, Ji?"

Jihoon mengedipkan mata; menyadarkannya dari hipnotis tatapan Soonyoung. Untuk sejenak rasanya segala pusing dan mualnya sirna. "A-akupun tidak tahu.." gadis itu menunduk, melihat sekitar, apapun asal bukan Soonyoung. "A-aku juga sama seperti Soonyoung- t-tapi.. aku tidak tahu..."

Gerakan gelisah Jihoon dihentikan oleh Soonyoung dengan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya, erat. Jihoon merasa _hangat_ , Jihoon merasa dilindungi, Jihoon menemukan kenyamanan.

"Mau mencoba cari tahu sama – sama?" usapan – usapan kecil Soonyoung di punggung tangannya membuat sedikit kepanikan kecil pada akal sehat Jihoon. "Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana ini kedepannya, yang jelas... Mau mencoba _nya_ denganku?"

Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kecil, menunduk melihat tangan kanannya yang digenggam Soonyoung. "A-aku suka Soonyoung.."

Senyum Soonyoung melebar; hatinya meledak dalam usaha meredam antisipasi dan euforia.

"Ayo kita jalani sama – sama.."

Dan pada akhirnya, dirinya adalah alasan dari prioritasnya sendiri; alasan dari kebahagiaan Lee Jihoon adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

Mereka adalah sepasang merpati muda dengan jalan mengenal cinta terhampar panjang di depan mereka.

.

.

 _End._

.

 _ **OKAY OKAY jangan timpuk aku kalau bahasanya ada yang kurang nyambung atau bagaimana- fanfiction ini ditulis pukul 2 pagi ditengah kegelapan malam dan derasnya imajinasi. Iya, ini gak di beta-in– langsung ngalir gitu aja ; _ ; Entah kenapa, I'm just in the mood to be productive. ((padahal lagi banyak tugas)) ((paginya ada ulangan)) ((savage abis))**_

 _ **Iya, aku ganti pen-name lagi hehehehe. Labil ya aku.**_

 _ **So- uh.. maaf sekali lagi karena idenya yang bisa dibilang lumayan mainstream, ya? Eheheheheh. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah sudi membacanya sampai bawah sini.**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

.

 _Omake!_

Yoon Jeonghan kadang senang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pembina PMR tetap di sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Seoul.

Pekerjaannya yang hanya mengharuskannya merawat murid yang sakit di ruang kesehatan juga memberi pelatihan pelatihan dasar untuk pertolongan pertama bagi anggota PMR, membuat hidupnya santai.

Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk membuat teh, berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang biasa; membaca novel sambil menyesap teh hangat di ruang kesehatan yang sejuk.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengintip dari jendela luar, melihat dua anak murid sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Ia mengenal keduanya, karena mereka memang cukup populer di angkatan mereka, dan juga karena ia adalah guru yang gaul. Hehehe. Itu pengakuan Jeonghan sendiri.

Lee Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung. Wanita itu memperhatikan dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai bagaimana Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang lemas, tersenyum padanya, dan Jihoon ikut tersenyum. Dan hal selanjutnya yang Jeonghan ketahui; Soonyoung mencium Jihoon tepat di bibir, lembut dan tidak menuntut.

"Ia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita," komentar Jeonghan, mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput tehnya sedikit, lalu tersenyum maklum. "Sepertinya aku akan lanjut minum teh di kantin saja."

Dan Jeonghan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan hati _jomblo_ nya yang teriris, dengki dengan kegiatan yang dilihatnya tadi. Sepertinya ia akan meminta Jisoo untuk mengenalkannya lagi pada temannya yang lain.

.

 _Blanc Étoile, 2016_


End file.
